


Recuerdos

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Metal Gear Solid V. SPOILERSLo que fuera que realizaran en Ahab dejó un rastro que difícilmente puede ignorar. Sensaciones que no reconocía como suyas giran en torno a cierto hombre que, inicialmente, le parecía tan ajeno.O de como Venom Snake descubre que Ocelot no estaba tan lejos como él pensaba...
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear), Big Boss/Ocelot/Venom Snake, Ocelot & Venom Snake (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 2





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> MGS 5 se volvió uno de mis juegos favoritos. MGS 3 hizo que Snake/Ocelot sea mi OTP. Esa mezcla provocó esto 😳 
> 
> Espero les guste ^^

**Recuerdos**

**Capítulo único**

.

.

.

—Ocelot—es la escueta explicación que le da Boss una vez le alcanza, luego de varios minutos de espera. 

Ambos están de pie en una de las plataformas de la base madre. A varios metros, soldados van y vienen cumpliendo las funciones nocturnas. Es toda la privacidad a la que Miller aspira. Es todo lo que necesitan, de cualquier manera. Sus conversaciones no son tan íntimas, después de todo.

—Tu me citaste aquí—le recuerda Kaz pasados unos momentos en silencio, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso— Lo que sea que quieras decir, solo termina con ello...

Snake no habla inmediatamente. En cambio se permite un minuto más antes de comenzar. Tiene muchas cosas que desea decir, otras que prefiere preguntar. Sin saber muy bien qué camino será más adecuado, decide ir por lo que le parece más sencillo de responder.

—Big Boss... Eras cercano a él. ¿No es así?

Si la pregunta tomó a Kazuhira por sorpresa, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Sin embargo, por la forma en que sus cejas se fruncieron, quizá no fue la mejor opción. Ataca con la siguiente incluso antes de que el otro pueda decir nada.

—¿Qué tan cercanos eran?—cuestiona, con un tono ligeramente más seco.

—Éramos cercanos—contesta Kazuhira, mostrándose confuso— Bastante cercanos—aclara, sospechando que la primera respuesta no le sería suficiente

Snake toma esto último de mejor manera. Su ceño se frunce mientras busca las palabras correctas.

—¿Boss?—llama Kaz, un poco inquieto por el repentino silencio

—Si tuviera preguntas sobre él, tu deberías ser capaz de responderlas, ¿cierto?

Al rubio le toma uno o dos segundos asentir.

—Las preguntas que tengas... —repite, tentativamente— Existen registros... Inteligencia...

—Preguntas personales, Kaz—aclara Venom, de inmediato.

Sospechando de un peligro que no puede medir, Miller agrega:

—Boss... Si quieres algo concreto sobre él... Ocelot debe saberlo. 

La mueca de Snake es notable.

—Preferiría mantenerlo fuera de esto.

El inesperado comentario provoca el silencio de Kaz. Se quedan allí unos minutos más, ambos con sus propias ideas revoloteando en la mente, cuando Miller finalmente dice:

—Puedo responderlo—declara— Lo que sea que preguntes, puedo responderlo.

Venom le mira casi sin creerle.

—Era tan callado como tu—admite— Sin embargo, nunca fue del tipo que mantenía todo en secreto... No su vida personal, al menos... Jack... Él no tenía una vida personal que mantener en secreto. No cuando lo conocí.

—¿Y antes de ello?—inquiere Venom, interesado

—Antes, bueno, él...

—¡Boss!

El grito les obliga a posponer la conversación. Especialmente luego de que el volumen de la alarma superara con creces el de sus voces. El inesperado ataque a la base cambia las prioridades. 

Ya habría mejor momento para continuar.

.

.

.

Miller hace una mueca de descontento ni bien termina de escucharlo. Cuando Venom decidió abordarlo en pleno camino a la sala de interrogatorios, no pensó que sería precisamente por esto.

—Si tanto te interesa saber, podrías preguntarle a él directamente—responde, receloso.

Venom no parece dispuesto a dejarlo ir fácilmente. Kaz lo sabe. A metros de la puerta, luego de que un par de soldados pasen de largo, agrega, más bajo:

—Snake... Lo que pasó entre ellos no es asunto mío.

Y aunque el líder de la base intentó detenerlo, Miller no se lo permitió. Ingresó a la sala mientras que Snake se quedaba allí. La duda continuaba en su mente, y la necesidad de una respuesta iba creciendo. Kaz, por su parte, se encontró cara a cara con el hombre que comenzaba provocarle dolores de cabeza por razones que no sospechaba.

"¿Cuál era la relación entre Big Boss y Ocelot?"

—Miller... Te tomó más tiempo—se medio burló.

Al nombrado le faltó poco para ofenderse. A sus maneras, Snake y él intentaban convencerlo de usar la maldita prótesis. Los mandaría a la mierda cuando tuviese el tiempo.

—¿Habló?—cuestionó directamente, sin darle mayor importancia.

Si bien para el otro esto no pasó desapercibido, Ocelot no hizo mayor revuelo. Emmerich continuaba negándose a los hechos, por tanto no había muchos avances que reportar. Salvo un último descubrimiento...

—No directamente—admite, mirando al enmascarado hombre con cierta indiferencia— Nuevamente, la evidencia lo delata...

Ocelot todavía intenta encontrar alguna manera de explicar cómo un crío logró burlarse de todos ellos. El que fuese con la ayuda de Otacon no lo mejoraba en lo absoluto. Pero eso, era un tema para otro momento.

.

.

.

.

Ocelot ingresa a su habitación mientras que la inexpresión de su rostro parece desvanecerse. El cansancio comienza a demostrarse en su semblante a la vez que un oscurecido camino se abre en sus ojos. Si bien el interrogatorio a los nuevos reclutas dejó más respuestas, las dudas son demasiadas. Más y más personas conocen de la existencia de los Diamond Dogs, y aunque es parte del plan, todavía siente algo parecido a la preocupación. 

El que Quiet se marchara también aportaba a su malestar. Odiaba decirlo, pero esa chica comenzaba a agradarle en serio. Del mismo modo en que solía sentirse con sus soldados... Quiet se sentía como un miembro importante de su familia.

Ridículo. Totalmente ridículo. 

—Ocelot...

El llamado de la puerta le toma por sorpresa. Abre sin mayores demoras, tan rápido que se olvida de poner de vuelta esa máscara de indiferencia. Por un momento, la voz es tan parecida que se olvida de quién está buscándolo en realidad.

—Jo... Boss—saluda, en cuanto el hombre le mira.

El nombrado alza ligeramente una ceja, pero no comenta al respecto. Entra a la habitación cuando el otro le indica, y toma asiento en la única silla; Ocelot toma asiento en su cama. Por un momento, Snake se dedica a observarlo estar. En ese mismo tiempo, Ocelot intenta retomar la tranquilidad por la que el otro debe recordarlo.

—No lo comprendo—menciona Venom, dando fin al silencio que parecía alargarse demasiado

Ocelot no parece confundido. No del modo en que Kazuhira lo estaría, al menos. Le deja ir a su propio ritmo, permitiéndose escuchar la voz del contrario. Se dedica a diferenciarla bien de la que quisiera oír realmente.

—He intentado ignorarlo, pero no puedo seguir de esta manera... Necesito respuestas. Y parece que solo tú tienes lo que estoy buscando.

El tono demandante sorprende a Ocelot de manera momentánea. Su mano se eleva con la habitual ligereza mientras responde:

—Pregunta, y responderé. Si es que está en mis posibilidades...

La tranquilidad con la que parece tomarse las cosas es algo que todavía sorprende al castaño. Pues, pese a que en el exterior todo luce en orden, algo dentro de él le dice que es un engaño perfectamente orquestado. Es este instinto, y la mirada del otro lo que le hace ir con más cuidado.

—Desde que llegué aquí, y tuvimos esa conversación... —comienza, intentando ubicarlos en espacio y tiempo, justo al mismo sitio— He procurado no pensar demasiado en lo que él quería de mí.

—Has tenido toda la libertad que pudo darte, salvo uno que otro inconveniente que era necesario resolver—responde Ocelot, con serenidad.

Snake puede estar de acuerdo con ello, por lo que continúa:

—Su historial, en cualquier caso, me interesaba en gran medida... Mantener cierta imagen es imposible sin información previa. Tu debes saberlo...

Aunque algo parece brillar en la mirada azulina, ningún comentario sale de su boca.

—He aprendido de él tanto como era posible, sin recurrir a otros medios que no fueran reportes o leyendas. Nuestra propia gente tiene su visión al respecto, y tu has sido lo suficientemente amable como para explicarme cosas sin que tuviese que pedirlas.

Notablemente interesado, Ocelot se inclina un poco más hacia el mayor. Se nota curioso.

—¿Y bien...? ¿Necesitas más información? Pensé llegados a este punto, tendrías todo lo que necesitas...

—Dijiste que lo que hicieron podrían afectar mi memoria, ¿recuerdas?

—Fueron procedimientos delicados, no sabíamos a ciencia cierta que podría salir mal... 

—Olvidaría idiomas enteros, o momentos exactos. 

Ocelot asintió, sin comprender exactamente a dónde quería llegar.

—Pero, ¿qué hay sobre las cosas que podría recordar?

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, Snake pudo apreciar cómo lucía el rostro del otro cuando no sabía cómo responder. Tomándolo como permiso, continuó.

—Fechas. Lugares. Personas. Momentos... ¿Cómo puedo saber si son ciertos?

El otro dudó por un momento. Le costó recomponerse, pero inmediatamente explicó:

—Siempre que estuviese en el margen de tiempo, los reportes deberían...

Venom continuó:

—Fueron situaciones extraoficiales, Adam.

Esa fue la primera vez en la que Venom notaba el verdadero efecto que su nombre provocaba en él. Ocelot se puso de pie y evitó su mirada. 

—Fuera—ordenó, sin dar más explicación.

El castaño se puso de pie. Caminó a la puerta que el otro había abierto, y antes de poder dar un paso más, agregó:

—Entonces es cierto...

Ocelot no respondió, solo le observó salir mientras que le miraba con cierto enfado. Cuando lo notó encender el puro, cerró la puerta. Ni él ni Snake se hablaron directamente al día siguiente, ni los días que vinieron después de éste.

.

.

.

.

Miller avanzaba por los pasillos de la base madre cuando lo escuchó. No era extraño que los soldados hiciesen comentarios sobre Big Boss de vez en cuando. Él personalmente era uno de los culpables de ello, siendo que era tan o más cotilla que todos ellos juntos, pero... Esta vez era sencillamente inesperado.

—Es tan incómodo estar en el mismo cuarto que ellos ahora—escuchó que decía uno, y la curiosidad de Miller despertó.

—Debes estar imaginando cosas—respondía el otro— Boss nunca pelearía con él. Por Dios, pasan mucho tiempo juntos...

Igualmente creció algo de nerviosismo. ¿Acaso alguien había visto o escuchado algo que no debía? 

—¡Por eso es tan extraño!—contestó el primero, casi desesperado— ¡Es evidente que lo adora!

Eso provocó que Kaz se detuviera totalmente, dándoles toda su atención.

— Escucha, Boss pasa aquí poco tiempo. Es como ese padre que trabaja demasiado... Y regresa con los mejores regalos.

—Cuando usas esa alegoría, me haces dudar de tu salud mental...

—Eso está bien, ¿cierto? Siempre que mamá y papá estén bien con sus acuerdos, los niños no deben sufrir al respecto.

—Croco, estás preocupándome...

"¡Dios! ¡Solo llega al punto!" pensó desesperado el rubio

—¡El punto es...!—continuó el exaltado hombre— ¿No crees que es demasiado extraño que ocurra justo ahora? El rumor debe ser cierto...

"¿Qué?"

—¿Qué?—cuestionó completamente confuso el otro— ¿De qué rumor hablas exactamente?

Alzando las cejas, el hombre no necesitó agregar mucho más.

—¡No..! ¡Estás bromeando!

—Escucha... —dijo, y bajó la voz, obligando a Miller a acercarse tanto como le fue posible para poder escuchar

Obtuvo apenas fragmentos.

—...salió de allí en medio de la noche.... Harrier asegura que... él también dijo... y ahora sabemos que no se hablaron en días...

—¡Imposible! ¡Eso no suena a algo que haría Boss!—replicó el segundo, impactado.

—Papá hizo enojar a mamá, y mamá lo mandó a dormir al sofá. 

Pasando una mano por su rostro, el segundo suplicó:

—Crocodile, por favor, deja esa comparación.

Rodando los ojos, el nombrado contestó:

—¿Tienes alguna mejor? 

—Boss es nuestro líder, no nuestro padre. 

—Los Diamond Dogs somos hermanos. Y nadie se preocupa tanto por nosotros como Boss... ¡Estarías orgulloso si fuese tu verdadero padre!

Kaz dio media vuelta entonces, completamente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. Seguro de que era él quien protagonizaba esa bizarra anécdota de la cual, curiosamente, no recordaba nada.

Renegando, el otro soldado solo atinó a suspirar por lo bajo.

—Eso no borra el hecho de que Ocelot definitivamente no es nuestra madre.

—Pero es bueno con los niños...

—No lo digas en frente de él.

.

.

.

.

El regreso de Boss se posterga demasiado para el gusto de Kaz. Para cuando ha sido notificado de su llegada, él ya siente que va perdiendo la carrera hasta la plataforma. No son pocos los que continúan parándose allí a esperarlo, y él no es el único emocionado por su visita. Intenta no reírse demasiado cuando piensa en ello, siendo que la estúpida comparación de Crocodile es demasiado acertada.

Está a unos metros del helicóptero cuando distingue un silencio prolongado. Absurdo, siendo que el revuelo que Snake provoca suele ser todo menos discreto. Dobla en la siguiente esquina y detiene sus pasos cuando observa a Ocelot a unos metros, solo. Ningún otro hombre está allí para recibir a Big Boss, y esto no hace más que prender alertas en su mente.

Pequod llega hasta la zona de aterrizaje, seguidamente Boss y DD bajan del helicóptero. El ladrido del can no parece suficiente para llamar la atención del entrenador, quien solo se queda allí, observando al recién llegado. Kaz mira entonces a su alrededor, y distingue otros soldados ocultándose —¿cuándo empezó a ocultarse?— del mismo modo que él. Cuando nota a los que espió antes, lo comprende.

—¿Listo para hablar...?—escucha a duras penas que dice Boss.

Ocelot no responde inmediatamente.

Hace un gesto señalando a todos los chismosos alrededor de ambos, antes de dirigir su atención a DD. El enorme perro está encantado de ser notado. Una sola mirada de Big Boss es suficiente para que gran parte del grupo se disperse. Kaz se niega a dar la vuelta tan fácilmente.

—Responderé las dudas que tengas—declara Ocelot, mientras acariciaba a DD

—¿Sin excepciones?—cuestiona Venom

—Sin excepciones—afirma el otro, tras una pequeña pausa agrega— Pero será bajo mis propios términos... Si quieres mi lado de la historia, te contaré lo que yo sé... Una vez que estemos solos.

Miller puede ver perfectamente como Venom hace una mueca antes de que pueda notar su presencia. La creencia de que Ocelot tiene un tipo de superpoder terrorífico se reafirma. Snake no había caído en cuenta de que él estaba allí... Ocelot, seguramente, lo supo en el mismo momento en que puso un pie allí.

Cuando Boss comenzó a avanzar, guiando el camino, Ocelot le siguió poco después.

—DD—le llamó, provocando que el nombrado corriera hasta ir a un lado suyo

Kaz pudo escucharlos perfectamente mientras se alejaban con dirección a la habitación del ruso.

—Creí que querías hablar a solas conmigo—dijo Snake, con algo de gracia

—Lo necesito para esconder tu cuerpo—fue la seca respuesta.

Pese a que su tono fue más ácido de lo esperado, Venom se carcajeó.

.

.

.

.

—Considero que sabes lo necesario como para entender por qué es difícil hablar de esto, ¿es así?

El comentario no le sorprende demasiado, no en esta situación, mucho menos si viene por parte de él. Asiente mientras que Ocelot luce más relajado que antes. Piensa en dejarlo, pero se obliga a confesar:

—Preferiría no presionarte más por respuestas... La manera en que desees contarme, está bien para mí... Solo quiero saber lo que ocurrió.

Ocelot hizo una mueca notable. Una mezcla entre malestar y tristeza. Apartando la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en saber algo así, Ahab?

En vista de que exigía un grado de honestidad al que el otro no estaba acostumbrado, el nombrado finalmente admitió:

—Desde que te conozco, siento este impulso por protegerte... Y no sé que hacer con ello.

El menor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Si bien esperaba una respuesta sincera, no estaba preparado para ella.

—Estaba convencido de que era parte de ser él, y que todos mis camaradas tendrían la misma importancia... Pero resultaste único en más de un aspecto...

—Ahab...—intentó detenerlo

—Comenzaba creer que estaba volviéndome loco... Estoy convencido de estoy enamorado, Adam... Y entre más me enamoro, más me doy cuenta de cuán enamorado está Boss de ti.

Estando de pie, cara a cara, Ocelot no pudo más que alejarse. DD pareció percatarse del ambiente, pues se levantó dispuesto a lanzarse contra su salvador. La advertencia de su entrenador lo mandó de regreso a su sitio.

—Estoy confundido... Mis sentimientos, y el rastro de los suyos... No puedo diferenciarlos. 

—John amaba todo y nada al mismo tiempo, Ahab... Es comprensible que sea confuso.

Boss le miró sin comprender. Ocelot respiró hondo de manera bastante calmada.

—Luego de conocernos... Nuestros caminos se cruzaron... A veces inesperadamente, otras por mi propia voluntad...

Los constantes flashes que Venom observaba en el campo de batalla regresaban a él conforme Ocelot explicaba:

—Pensábamos que era algo pasajero... O, al menos creo que así lo pensaba John... Nunca necesitamos ocultarnos porque, en esencia, no había nada que ocultar. 

Venom recordó lo dicho por Miller. "Él no tenía una vida personal que mantener en secreto". 

—El destino no nos quería en el mismo sitio en ese momento, y para cuando la MSF fue fundada, ambos habíamos seguido con nuestras vidas... El problema era que yo no podía dejarlo estar.

Cuando el castaño miró al otro, notó con más facilidad ese semblante triste que ocultaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—En este punto de mi vida no me avergüenza admitir que me enamoré de él desde el comienzo... Para mí fue amor a primera vista... Y antes de que lo digas, lo sé... Es completamente estúpido, pero te lo dije, esta es mi versión.

—John....—comenzó Ahab.

Ocelot no intentó detenerlo, pero Venom no supo cómo decirlo.

—Zero me contactó cuando él me necesitaba... Sabía lo que pasó entre nosotros, y, más importante, sabía lo que yo sentía por él... 

En un hábito que Venom nunca le había visto, hizo un gesto hacia su traje. Le tomó un momento comprender. Sacó el puro y el encendedor electrónico. Ocelot parecía realmente aliviado entonces.

—De acuerdo a él, se necesitaba ser un ciego para no verlo...—continuó— John... Él era transparente en ese entonces, así que no le costó demasiado unir las piezas.

—Kaz dijo que antes de conocerlo no era del tipo que ocultaba las cosas... Pero, después... 

—No puedo afirmar nada, Ahab... Pero, por la manera en la que me miró cuando despertó, sospecho que lo que pasó entre ellos no fue nada fraternal.

La información sorprendió al castaño.

—¿Estuviste allí cuando Kaz despertó?

Ocelot ahogó una risa amarga.

—Fui un idiota desesperado, ¿de acuerdo?

Por alguna razón, todo lo que Venom escuchó allí fue un claro "Estaba preocupado por él" Ocelot pareció notarlo también, pues se mostró ligeramente avergonzado. Pretendió que no había dicho nada, y continuó.

—Lo que pasó luego de ello... Sabes la mayor parte.

Ahab alzó una ceja.

—¿La mayor parte?—inquirió, curioso.

El rostro del otro adquirió un tinte distinto entonces. Reconoció la añoranza.... Sin embargo, algo más se mostraba en su mirada.

—No puedo contarte todo lo que pasó... Los caballeros, como sabes, no tienen memoria.

Pasados unos segundos, la risa de Snake fue estruendosa. Ocelot también soltó una risa más baja. El menor continuó dando caladas cada cierto tiempo, expulsaba el humo con total tranquilidad. Observándolo allí, Venom notaba más cosas que, extrañamente, le resultaban familiares. La forma en que tomaba el puro, hasta el gesto que hacía con los labios. Sospechaba que el tiempo que pasaron juntos era más de que Ocelot estaba confesando... Lo que él recordaba, después de todo, tenía un tinte distinto. Con ello en mente, decidió devolver el favor. Tenía las respuestas que quería, era justo que Ocelot tuviese lo mismo.

—Adam...—le llamó, tras un rato en que el silencio se sentía bien.

Cuando estaban los dos juntos, él siempre sentía que todo estaba bien.

—Fue amor a primera vista—confiesa, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Ocelot parece colorearse con tanta fuerza que le cuesta no reír de nuevo. Justo esta imagen tenía grabada en la mente, pese a que nunca había tenido la fortuna de presenciarla. 

—¿Qué dices...?—replicó el contrariado hombre.

Cuando se acerca a él, Ocelot no se aparta. Al dar otro paso, el menor da un paso atrás. 

—Los recuerdos que tengo de él... Lo que sé que siente por ti...—comienza, sereno— Todo dice lo mismo...

La espalda de Ocelot da contra la pared, y los ojos de ambos están más cerca de lo que han estado nunca. Este es el primer momento en que Venom puede notar lo ansioso que Ocelot es en realidad. 

—John no pensaba en ti como algo pasajero... 

Por la forma en que lo mira, sospecha que no es la primera vez que lo escucha.

—Te lo dijo antes de irse, ¿cierto?

Sus rostros, esta vez a centímetros, parecen compartir el calor.

—Eres tan natural como respirar... Para él, para mi...

Antes de que Venom pueda alcanzar su boca, la mano de Ocelot los mantiene a una palma de distancia.

—Odiaría jugar con tus sentimientos, Ahab... —confiesa— No mereces quedar atrapado entre esto... No quiero lastimarte.

Apartando la mano de su pecho, y tomándola hasta colocarla en su rostro, el castaño declara:

—Puedes hacerme tanto daño como quieras, Adam... John, o Ahab... Los dos estamos aquí para ti.

El nombrado intentó convencerse de que era totalmente absurdo. Sin embargo, cedió lentamente. Las manos se apartaron del camino, y poco a poco sus bocas retomaron su misión. Para cuando lo besó, Ocelot sintió que todo caía justo donde debía estar. No pudo sentir culpa en lo absoluto... Solo maldijo a sus adentros por haberse demorado tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Días más tarde, Kazuhira no puede no preguntar. Los rumores dejaron de circular para dar paso a duras verdades. Desde personas que apostaban grandes cantidades en las posibles fechas en que soltarían la bomba, hasta algunos otros que documentaban los lugares donde "casualmente" encontraban al par.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—cuestiona finalmente Boss, a lo que Miller responde con una inusual tranquilidad.

—Hasta un ciego puede verlo... Lo miras como él lo miraba

Venom solo puede observarlo mientras el otro continúa

—Boss... Siempre tuvo más afinidad con él... Incluso cuando nosotros... —ante la mirada de Ahab, descarta la información y continúa— Jack siempre hablaba de él. O soñaba con él... Competir contra Ocelot... En el terreno de los sentimientos, al menos...

Kazuhira no llega a finalizar la oración. No consigue hilar nada más cuando Big Boss se obliga a carraspear ligeramente, en un intento por eliminar el repentino nudo en la garganta. Kaz está atento a sus movimientos entonces. Pasados unos segundos explica:

—Es absorbente...—comienza, y la palabra le parece inapropiada— No es agobiante en lo absoluto, pero... Algo me hace adaptarme a él. Girar en torno a él.

La sonrisa melancólica del otro parece resumir lo que no puede poner en palabras. Está tentado a exponer que cuanto más intenta separar una imagen de la otra, Venom continúa siendo idéntico a Big Boss. Este pensamiento no llega a más cuando la voz del otro continúa:

—No era capaz de encontrarle sentido al comienzo, sin embargo... 

Venom hace una pequeña pausa, mientras que observa a la distancia. Desde el océano que se pierde incluso más allá de lo que puede ver, hasta el cielo que exhibe un sinfín de estrellas. Es una vista maravillosa. Salvo que el peso en su pecho no parece estar listo para ceder.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que sentiría lo mismo que sentía con Adam...

El nombre cae con algo de fuerza para Miller. Ese tipo de familiaridad era lo que inició la brecha entre ambos, en su opinión. Venom no parece consciente de ello. Ni él ni Jack eran conscientes de lo mucho que decían sus ojos al hablar de ese hombre.

—Pero era distinto desde el comienzo. Con el paso de las semanas, se volvía más claro... Lo que sea que hicieron conmigo, arrastró buena parte de él hacia mi Esa parte... Su parte... Haría lo que fuera por mantener vivo a Adam.

—¿Y tú?—cuestiona el rubio, inseguro— ¿Tú qué harías por él?

Cuando Miller siente que el otro está mirándolo, intenta mantener la seriedad en su rostro sin éxito. Snake puede ver incluso tras los lentes como las cejas se fruncen ligeramente. Los labios también delatan nerviosismo. Venom está por responder cuando el deber llama.

—¡Boss!—grita uno de los soldados

La conversación debe pausarse entonces, para desgracia de ambos. Una vez solo, Kaz solo suspira. Fuese Jack o Ahab, ambos tenían gran poder en él. Estúpidamente creyó que con Ahab las cosas serían distintas... Sin embargo, el lazo que unía a ese par parecía ser más fuerte de lo que había pensado. 

Y debe admitir la derrota cuando escucha la voz de Ocelot a la distancia. Ordena con la seguridad habitual, pero algo más acompaña aquella voz que alguna vez le pareciera tan vacía. 

Calma. 

Para ese punto, está convencido de que no hace falta que Boss de alguna respuesta. Son personas distintas, después de todo. John podía vivir lejos de él si tenía la seguridad de encontrarlo de nuevo... Ahab, en cambio... 

Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. 

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
